A Valentine's Day To Remember
by PomSaysOm
Summary: Harry is keeping a secret from his friends. He reveals his closet romance to the world on Valentine’s Day. Will he be accepted or shunned? HPDM SLASH Rated M for later chapters, should I decide to continue this... R&R and I might...
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Valentine's Day To Remember

Summary: Harry is keeping a secret from his friends. He reveals his closet romance to the world on Valentine's Day. Will he be accepted or shunned?

Warnings: It is SLASH, people, SLASH! (That's guy on guy for those who don't know.) If you don't like it, don't read it. That's a simple enough concept to follow, right??

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related media. Only the plotlines and other random bits are mine. Trust me, if I owned HP, he would get to be with his one true love ALWAYS!!!

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fic EVER! w00t. Go me! This originally started as a very short one-shot, but if you REVIEW and you LIKE IT, I might keep it going. But I'm going to need much encouragement, for I am rather… lazy. There, I said it. So give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Not EVIL CRITICISM! Okays? Okays. Now, on with the fic!!!

Harry Potter was a busy teenager. He went to classes, did his homework, went to Quidditch practices and matches and even managed to find time for his current love interest, which at the time was a total secret for personal reasons.

Draco Malfoy led an exact copy of Harry's life (classes, homework, and Quidditch), right down to the secret relationship. Neither seventh year's best friends knew who the love interest was. They had suspicions, but knew not to bring it up. Hermione was almost positive she knew who it was, but the Slytherin's friends weren't so good at guessing things. The main reason their relationships were a secret is due to the best friends themselves. There was just a little bit of hate between the friends and the love interests. That's another similarity between the two students. Another similarity: both boys were planning on revealing their relationship to everyone on Valentine's Day.

Harry was a wreck the night before, knowing his friends would accept it and support him no matter what, but he wasn't sure about the rest of the school. Two people who supposedly hated each other did not just suddenly become friends, much less lovers. He lay awake several hours thinking about the next day. On the other side of the castle, a certain blonde-haired Slytherin was poring over the same problem in his mind. Eventually, both teens managed o fall into sleep.

The morning of truth dawned bright and early. There was a late winter snow blanketing the grounds outside the castle, and bright pink and red decorations blanketing the inside of the castle. Hearts were floating around the corridors, mini cupids were flying around as well, delivering Valentine's Day messages to students and it's safe to say the Valentine bug had bitten everyone this year. Not a single student was the slightest bit upset. Even Dumbledore had outdone himself this year. He was wearing pink, red, and silver layered robes and a silver hat with pink and red hearts on it.

As everyone headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, both Harry and Draco could be seen carrying a large heart-shaped box of candy and a single red rose. Ron smiled when he saw his raven-haired friend with the gifts.

"Those for your mystery girl?" he asked, motioning to the items in his friend's hands. Harry just smiled and sat down to eat as a cupid flew over his head and shot an arrow at Ron, which landed in his lap with a roll of parchment tied to it. He untied the roll and read it, blushing profusely. Harry smiled at the second youngest Weasley and took the parchment from his hands before he could protest.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_I wish to be yours, _

_Will you be mine, too?_

_I've been watching you for a while now and I like what I see. If you like what you read, be outside the Transfiguration classroom after lunch, before our free period._

_-Your Secret Admirer-_

Harry looked at Ron with surprise. Ronald Weasley had a secret admirer? Harry began to contemplate who it was, but just then Hermione sat down beside them and handed a small red box of candy to each.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she beamed. She noticed Ron's blush and read the parchment Harry handed to her. She smiled and then noticed the candy and rose in front of Harry. "What's that, Harry?" she asked, smiling mischievously.

Harry just smiled and kept eating his heart-shaped pancakes with red syrup. Hogwarts had really gone all out this year. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances over Harry's head but kept eating.

Towards the end of breakfast, when students were starting to leave to go to lessons, Harry glanced towards the other side of the Hall and stood up with his candy and flower in his hands and a smile on his face. Draco had stood up as well. Both sets of best friends as well as a few other students watched as the Gryffindor walked towards the Slytherin. The Hall went quiet as the two met in the middle, grinning broadly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Baby." Harry said, handing his gifts to Draco.

"Same to you, Sexy." Draco said, smiling his sexy smile as he passed his present to Harry.

Then the entire Great Hall erupted into chatter as the two closed the distance between them in a more-than-friendly kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be a broke-ass unemployed hoe sponging off of her parents? I don't think so. _They_ would be sponging off of _me_. I own nothing but the plotlines.

Author's Note: Okay, it's back, by popular demand! Okay, maybe not popular demand, but six reviews! That's good for my first fic! And after a little encouragement from Silver Monarch, I have decided to continue. Yay!

Extra note: This fic takes place in an alternate fifth year. Sirius is alive, everybody else is alive. Hermione is Head Girl, Draco is Head Boy and therefore they both have their own private dorms inside their respective houses. evil grin

The couple pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So… we're out. Everyone knows now." Harry said with a grin and a shy look around the Great Hall.

"Yes, now everyone knows you're mine and I'm not sharing you with anyone." Draco replied, draping his free arm around the dark-haired boy's shoulders and leading him out of the Hall. "Though the constant stares are a bit creepy…"

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

"Just a little. Makes me wish I'd brought the cloak."

"What, the Chosen One still isn't used to all the attention? Of course, I've been amazingly gorgeous all of my life and _I'm _not used to _this_ much attention." The blonde said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes as the two boys headed towards the dungeons for double Potions. They were happy to finally be open about their relationship after three months, but both were nervous as to how their Houses would react, especially in close-quarters and at the same time. After passing through the mostly crowded corridors and entering the main way to the underground Potions room, most of the other students had dispersed, save a few stragglers. One of these, a first year Hufflepuff girl, was walking very slowly and staring quite blatantly at the couple as they walked; arms still around each other.

"Here, this will last longer." Draco said, pulling something out of his robes and handing it to the girl. She looked at him, then at Harry, and then ran off down the corridor. Harry looked at him curiously.

"What was that?"

Draco grinned mischievously and pulled out a stack of what Harry now saw were pictures. He pulled one of the top of the stack with his free hand and looked at his blonde boyfriend.

"Draaayy… Why'd you do that? …_When _did you do that?" Harry whined, looking down and making a face. The picture in his hand was of the two boys in a rather close embrace, lips locked and eyes closed. Harry recognized the decorations in the background and realized it must've been taken just twenty minutes ago in the Great Hall. He looked at Draco with confusion.

"I kind of made a deal with the Creevey brothers… I told them a few days ago that something was going to happen to you today in the Great Hall and I wanted pictures of it. I think they thought I was gonna prank you or something, because they were rather reluctant at first, but I made it worth their while." Draco grinned again. "I didn't realize they work so fast though. I was expecting to wait a few days, but the younger one slipped these to me as we were leaving the entrance hall. They're rather hot, if I do say so myself."

"But Dray… the Creevey brothers? Those pictures could be all over the school by now. Hell, they could be all over the _world_! And I… I… you know how I am, Draco." Harry blushed and stuffed the picture into his bag. He was rather shy when it came to being even remotely intimate with Draco. Not when it was just the two of them, but if other people were around or there was even a danger of getting caught, he freaked out. Draco, however, seemed to get off on it, like the exhibitionist he was in every way. It was with great determination and a bit of bribery that he had agreed to their "coming out" of this morning. The boys had reached the door to the Potions room and Harry paused. "And how did you make it worth their while?" Draco just laughed and steered his boyfriend into the classroom.

"Don't get so scared, baby. I offered them a Galleon a piece, that's all. Nothing extreme." He smiled and gave Harry's shoulders a squeeze before letting go and heading towards the Slytherin side of the room and his usual table.

"Draco…"

Draco stopped and turned around.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Will you sit with me today? Please?" Harry smiled and was about to poke his bottom lip out when Draco smiled and slipped his hand into the other boy's.

"Of course I will, just keep your dogs down, okay? I know you haven't had a chance to talk to them about us yet and I don't want a bunch of drama, especially not right now when I'm so happy." He smiled again and sat next to Harry on the outside, across the aisle from Blaise, who was deep in a quiet conversation with Pansy.

"I know Hermione will be okay about it, but Ron… is a different story."

"Hermione will be okay about what?" Hermione herself asked as she slid into the seat on the other side of Harry, grinning at the two boys, who were sitting rather close together. "Geez, Draco, why don't you just sit in his lap?" She laughed and pulled her homework out of her bag to review it.

"About us… You _are_ okay about us… right? I mean, I know I should have sat you and Ron down and told you sooner than this, and you two being my best friends and you found out when the rest of the school did and I know that was sort of mean, but it was Draco's idea and he can be really… persuasive."

"Harry! Of course I'm okay. I'm just glad you finally found someone you're happy with. And I've had a hunch for a while now. I've seen the look you two shoot each other across rooms and corridors when you think no one's looking." Hermione grinned. "And Ron… well, Ron's not exactly happy about it… Rather miffed you didn't tell us, pissed that it's a Slytherin, especially Malfoy… But he is your best friend and he will get over it."

"Speaking of Ron… Where is he? Snape will blow a gasket if he's late, not to mention dock like a hundred points we can't afford to lose considering he pissed him off yesterday, and Slytherin is catching up. Sorry, Draco, but we've won four years running, and I don't wanna give that up."

"It's okay, baby, I know you'll make up for it in other areas." Draco half-whispered in Harry's ear, grinning at Hermione.

"Dray!" Harry turned bright red and ducked his dead down. "So… Hermione, you never said… Where _is_ Ron?"

"Nice subject change. And he went to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey would give him a potion because his stomach was upset. Been complaining about it since around the middle of breakfast… He barely even ate anything!" Hermione had a worried look on her face, and for good reason. Ron had to be seriously sick or on his deathbed to not eat.

"Wow. I wonder what's up with him… That's really not like Ron…" However, Harry's worried thoughts were interrupted by a loud, angry voice from outside the door.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for running in the halls. Twenty points for knocking into me, you do need to be more careful. Thirty points for being late, again. And an additional ten points for being a nuisance to my life." This was followed by Professor Snape walking into the classroom and stopping at the front, looking around the room. Ron stumbled in after and took the seat on the other of Hermione, shooting Draco a dark look as he passed, muttering.

"I don't see why the ferret has to sit with us. Bloody wanker Slytherin." He mumbled as he sat down.

"Because," Harry started, his voice short and agitated, "_Draco_ is my boyfriend and _I_ want him to sit with us. Last time I checked, I didn't need _your_ approval if I wanted to invite a friend to our table. I thought my best friend would support me, no matter who I decide to date, and accept that person as my boyfriend. But if you're going to be such a bloody prat about it, maybe I don't want _you_ at my table."

Ron stared at him.

"Baby, its okay…" Draco squeezed Harry's hand, not wanting an all-out fight to break out.

"No, Dray. You are my boyfriend, and if he can't accept you, or at least respect you, then he doesn't deserve my respect, either."

"Well if my so-called best friend doesn't 'respect' _me_ enough to even tell me he's gay, much less dating a Slytherin, then I don't want to sit here either. In fact, I think I'll sit with Neville." Ron grabbed his bag and moved back one table, sitting down next to Neville.

"Actually, if that seat's open, I think I'll sit by Hermione." The timid Gryffindor said quietly, slipping into Ron's vacated seat. They were saved by Ron's reaction to this obvious rejection by Snape clearing his throat.

"If you are quite through… Misters Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, Miss Granger… Ten points from Gryffindor _each_ for disrupting my class with your petty problems." He stopped to stare at Draco. Harry was shooting death glares over his shoulder at Ron. Snape walked over and stopped in front of Harry and Draco.

"Mister Malfoy. I am… disappointed… That you are seemingly caught in the middle of this… drama. More-so that you are… dating… the drama. Five points from Slytherin for showing lack of judgment in a boyfriend." He walked away and waved his hand at the blackboard, making words appear on it. "Copy these notes, organize them, and I want a roll of parchment on the brewing processes of the Calming Draught and its effects on teenagers, due next class. I want no talking."

Harry looked at Draco and noticed he was staring straight ahead, hands gripping the edge of his chair until his knuckles turned white. The raven-haired boy reached over and placed a hand on the other boy's knee. Draco looked up at Harry.

"He has absolutely no fucking right to dock points because of my choice of boyfriend. That's discrimination. No bloody right…" Draco frowned and put his hand on top of Harry's. Harry smiled and felt relieved when he received a small smile in return. He knew that they had quite the battle ahead of them if they were going to be accepted by the entire school, if that could even happen.


End file.
